Stalker
by MovieVillain
Summary: Prequel to Renamon Who, Valmont crosses paths with Rika and discovers that she is not so different from him. He makes preparations of his plan to keep telling her of this thing.
1. Watcher

In Tokyo, Shinjuku, things are so filled with some wonders. Wonders of their culture and the landmarks that would feel the people of their needs and wants. Also, the place where there is a lot of Japanese yen to be used in spending for a lot of things like luxury and even survival needs. Not to mention there's also Digimon living there secretly.

There is also one man who tries to get a discovery out of this...

In a nearby bank in town, an alarm is triggered as a man whose appearance is poor, not to mention his green business suit looks messy. Also, his coat is open. His name is Valmont and he came to Japan as a way to get away from Jackie Chan as he keeps on foiling his plans there. Since the failures of the talismans and the demon portals, his wealth is running out. Not only that, he has lost Finn, Ratso, and Chow to a Dark Chi Wizard named Daolon Wong. It seems he runs out of the bank with a bag of money inside.

"Blast!" he shouted as he runs away, but a police car is on his right so he runs to the left. Unfortunately, there's another police car. "Blast!" he shouted again the word as he runs out to an alleyway leading to a dumpster. As the police went past it, not to noticed this, he leaves the dumpster afterwards.

For him, that is a close for comfort.

"Me, Valmont, mastermind of the Dark Hand, fleeing authorities like a common criminal again!" he yelled as he ended up bumping into a little girl. As he looked at her, her appearance is wearing a broken hearted t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her name is Rika Nonaka and she is the so called Digimon Queen. Not to mention she's in a bad mood. This is because she got into an argument with her Digimon partner, Renamon and said she didn't need her and left her house.

"Would you move out of the way?!" she pushes the man aside in anger.

"Did you got into an argument with your partner?" Valmont wondered.

As she hears this statement, Rika stops walking away as she can't believe what she heard coming out of him.

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh yes, it is. You're just like me," Valmont smugly stated.

"I am not!" Rika shouted.

"Oh yes, you are. You see, you shared the same attitude as I am. Both of us are rich and not treating our non-human partners and before you know it, we don't need them after all. Does that look familiar to you?"

As he said this statement, the redheaded girl realizes that it matches of what she is doing. To her, he's right; they're the same. Too bad she didn't even care about to ask him of what's in the bag; she doesn't even realize he's stealing money from the bank she walked past at. Valmont smiled as she begins to take notice of this.

"Here's more. When you said you hate your partner or the species, then you'll know you're just like me because I also have that kind of thing," he added more then he realizes he doesn't have her name. "One more thing, little girl, can I have your name?"

"Rika. Rika Nonaka," the girl replied reluctantly.

"Well, Rika, I'm looking forward to being your friend because of those similarities," Valmont looked from her back as the police cars are coming for him. As a result, he runs off.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh, you'll find out," the former crime lord started running away so Rika continues to wander off the city by herself.

_"What a jerk, running off without telling me his name. Oh man, what am I saying? He's right! I'm just like him because of this. Now he's in my head!"_

Valmont hides to a nearby laundry shop to wait for the cops to stop looking for him. As they did, he takes off his clothes and wash them with a few coins. He comes out of the store with his suit clean, but his shoes aren't so he goes to a nearby shoe store to fix it. Now he looks good as new, although his clothes have a few torns, not to mention he looks dirty with his hair being untidy and having bandages on his hands.

"I needed to find an apartment and fix my suit, but first..." he said slyly as he thought about Rika. As a result, he decided to follow her, but he doesn't know where she is headed so he asked directions to a woman who is about to go to cross the street after waiting from a stop sign. "Excuse me, lady, have you seen a little girl with red hair, wearing a broken hearted t-shirt and jeans?"

"She's going to a nearby building," was the reply.

"Thank you," Valmont said, but he isn't going in that building. Well, but not before he carefully steals a few dollars from her wallet and putting it back to her purse. Instead, he buys a pair of binoculars from an antique store. He decided to watch all what is happening from another building just so in case if there's any threat going on in there. "This could be useful," he stated as he caught his eyes on Rika looking all antisocial and taking her walk, not even realizing she's been watched. It means trouble for her.

* * *

He watched it all as Rika is in trouble by the hands of IceDevimon, who taunted her of her attitude. Just then, Renamon comes to her rescue but failed. Even so, Takato and Henry went to her rescue as the former's Digimon partner, Guilmon, defeats the villainous Digimon. However, things aren't going so well with Rika.

_"I hate 'em," Rika muttered._

_"Well, he's gone now," Takato reassured._

_"Not him. I hate Digimon. All of them!" the girl yelled as she left the building. Her partner, as Kyubimon, left in a different direction. This is a moment of separation for them just like Valmont has one with Shendu._

Valmont has caught all that from his binoculars. Taking them off from his eyes, he makes a smirk as he continues to follow Rika to see where her house is. At least he could find something interesting in her.


	2. Crimes

Realizing this could be a perfect opportunity, Valmont still follows Rika without for her notice.

While she walked to her house, the girl has one thought in her mind.

_"He's right. I am like him after all."  
_

Following her, he gets the chance to discover her house is traditionally Japanese. He sneaks carefully and eavesdrop on the living room. Inside, she's grunting and throwing something away to the trash can. It is her D-Power and Modify Cards. Too bad Valmont can't even see it so he goes back outside and pace back and forth.

"Now that Rika is not with Renamon anymore, I got to find a way to get her Digimon to my side."

After a few minutes of thinking, he got an idea...

"She'll only think about joining me if she doesn't have any memories at all. That's it! I'll just erase her memories, make her forget about what everything that had happened to her life especially on what had happened for tonight! Yeah, that should be it. I'll cook up another batch of that amnesia potion I used against Tohru. Maybe I should go back for tomorrow night for a little examination on Rika."

As he runs away from the house and into a street, he ended up bumping into some guy. Well, it's a mysterious guy. They go down and Valmont looked at who it is. He makes a smile because he knows this guy very well. Looking onto his appearance, he has blond hair and wears sunglasses with a black business suit.

"Hey, Yamaki! It's good to see you!" he helps the man get up.

"Wait, Valmont?" was the reply of the person he helped get up. As Valmont nodded, he recognizes him and hold hands with him, then a friendly hug comes by. "It's good to see you, old friend. What are you doing in Japan?"

"I need your help. I lost my wealth and I can't find a place to stay," the white-haired man is in a sad mood.

"Well, you can stay at my place for a while until I find you a new place to stay," Yamaki offered his hand to the criminal and Valmont accepts his hand.

They walked their way to the former's apartment. The latter took a shower as his clothes are on a dry since that he feels them a little wet so he comes out wearing a bathrobe. Just then, a woman comes to a living room and gets puzzled by his presence.

"Yamaki, who is this guy?"

"Oh, this is Valmont. Riley, this is Valmont, the crime lord of the Dark Hand and my old friend, and Valmont, this is Riley, my friend, girlfriend if you prefer. Besides, she's living with me," Yamaki started the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Valmont holds the woman's hand for a greeting.

"Nice to meet you, too," Riley replied reluctantly. Upon hearing the words 'crime lord', she doesn't know what she's thinking of doing. She knows what those two words mean.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you, if that's what you're wondering."

"That's right, Riley. Valmont will be staying on my place until I find him some place for him to stay so he'll be a guest for a while," Yamaki stated.

"Well, okay," the woman isn't bothered about what she's thinking anymore and went to the bedroom.

"By the way, Valmont, you can sleep on the couch and I got some clothes for you to wear for tonight. Don't worry, I'll fix your suit in the morning," the blond-haired man stated.

As he puts on the clothes for tonight, Valmont is wearing a black shirt and pants.

"This should be good enough," he stated and as Yamaki and Riley went to sleep, he did the same on the couch.

* * *

Next morning, Valmont is having a traditional breakfast of Japanese rice and Miso soup and Yamaki and Riley joined in. He is back wearing his green business suit as it is all clean and fixed.

"Just when I thought having this kind of breakfast is traditional," he said. They went off to do their own business.

As for Valmont, he is committing another robbery at a convenience store. Looking at the place, it has a lot of food, but he also needed money. He should not forget there's surveillance cameras. Don't forget about the clerk. He needs a distraction.

"Hey, there should be a delivery for you at the back."

"Well, this I gotta see!" the employee exclaimed went to the back, but not realizing he's been lured into a trap. Following the employee to the back, he knocks him down, puts on his clothes as a disguise, and puts his body in a dumpster.

Out of the storage room, Valmont went outside the store to take a picture of what's inside. Once that is done, he posts them on the cameras from each side. He opens the cash register and saw some cash.

"Show me the money," he chuckles and took a lot of yen and place it on his wallet. Then he exits the place as Yamaki entered.

"So you committed another robbery," the blond-haired man said sinisterly and pulls out his lighter as he flicks it.

"Looks like your old habits are still there, old friend," Valmont takes notice on the

"Ha. Hilarious," Yamaki sarcastically said on the comment. "Well, time to go to your apartment."

* * *

Upon going there, Valmont is not really happy on the arrangement as the room he got is dirty looking.

"I got a lot of money, but I got to keep my savings intact," Yamaki remarked. "And I gotta get going. I'm hunting some Digimon."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Yamaki," the thief said. As his friend left, Valmont looked at the place in disgust, but he has to live there for a while until he has got a lot of money to buy a luxury apartment. "I'll clean up the place later. I got a formula to complete."

Leaving his apartment, he went to a Chinatown district at Yokohama to get the ingredients he needed to get an amnesia potion ready for his nefarious plot. He asked a shopkeeper at a magic shop.

"I need a carton of milk, butter, 6 toadstools, a jar of mist, earth from the ground, and brain fluid."

As he got all the ingredients, it's time to create the amnesia potion. However, he has something in mind.

"But first..."

Returning to the shop, he decided to ask the shopkeeper a sinister question.

"Do you know what a Shadowkhan is?"

"Well, yeah. Why?" the latter is in for a surprise.

"Do you know how to summon one with a spell ingredient?" Valmont asked slyly. Realizing the danger he's in, the shopkeeper attempts to run, but the thief grabs his shirt from behind and pins him down a table. "Summon me some Shadowkhan or I'll use some poison fugu on you."

This really threatened the man as he ordered him to follow him to the basement preparing his spell of summoning Shadowkhan.

"All you have to do is 'awaken from shadow, serve your new master'."

Valmont followed the instruction and giant numbers of Shadowkhan appear on his very eyes.

"Thank you. By the way, Shadowkhan, toss him into the garbage," he commanded.

"No wait, please! Don't!" the owner pleaded for mercy but it's useless.

"Now that is in order, I decided to have my own fun with Rika and Renamon," Valmont proclaimed his plans with his Shadowkhan army.

* * *

That night, he went back to Rika's house to see there's Calumon holding the D-Power and Modify Cards and looking sad.

"Maybe Rika has yelled at him or something," Valmont commented and went closely to the little Digimon. "Hey, little guy," he said as the little creature is in fear of his presence. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk."

"Talk about what?" the creature asked.

"Digimon can talk human language. Interesting," the former crime boss said to himself before focusing back on the Digimon he is talking to. "Well, before I tell you, what's your name?"

"Calumon."

"Okay, Calumon. Can you tell me something about Rika and Renamon? I mean, why did they go to their separate ways?"

"Well, okay."

Calumon started talking the story from top to bottom.

"I see," Valmont commented. "Rika must not have get the concept of partnership, huh?"

"That's right. Before the fight with an evil Digimon named IceDevimon, she breaks up their partnership by saying she didn't need her. Anyway, after the fight, she said she hates all Digimon and that's how she and Renamon went on their separate ways," Calumon explained.

"I see. Anyway, I got to get going. Oh, don't tell Rika about this conversation we just had."

"Why?" the little creature asked.

"Because it's a secret," was the reply coming out of Valmont.

"So you come up with a plan to get them back together?" Calumon asked as the human he just talked to is leaving.

"Yes, something like that," Valmont lied upon leaving. He then focuses on his Shadowkhan minions. "Shadowkhan, attack Rika in her sleep. Think you can do that?" the Shadokwhan replied as they went down their shadows. "I see what the Shadow Realm is like. Now, you all attack Renamon," he said as the shadow ninjas followed the orders. "While I get some sleep and work on my amnesia potion for tomorrow."

* * *

One set of Shadowkhan appeared in Rika's dream of her happy life. It's ruined the moment they showed up.

"What the...?" she is in fear of those ninjas. As she tries to run, the group started attacking her by punching her at her stomach, kicking her in the face, and tossing her to the ground. This repeatedly until they're done attacking her and left her dream.

Rika screamed as she woke up from her nightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the playground, Renamon has finished her talk with Henry when another set of Shadowkhan is leading an attack on her. She puts up a fighting stance, ready to fight those ninjas.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you're all in big trouble."

The Shadowkhan jumped on her, but Renamon dodge out of the way. As she fought hard, she finds them an equal to fighting. Despite that, she is no match for this powerful army as they tumbled on her and beat her repeatedly. Satisfied, they left her to the ground being in pain.

Valmont really knows how to launch strategic attacks out of those two.


	3. Fight

The next morning, in his apartment which it's barely cleaned, Valmont wakes up and started on his creation of the amnesia potion. He puts it in a form of a small totem for him to spray it on someone's face. It reminded him on how he used it on Tohru like that.

"I wondered if I could get an army of Digimon. If that happens, then I could those guys to get my fortune back. That would be nice."

As he thought about this, he dreams of leading an army of those creatures and commandeering them into committing robberies into banks, jewelry stores, electronic stores, and hotels. Suddenly, his dream got interrupted with a knock on his door.

"Hey, you! Where's your payment for the rent?!" a voice said.

"Great, it's the landlord," Valmont groaned as he wakes up. "Wait, maybe he could be my guinea pig for my amnesia potion," he makes an evil smile on his face and opens the door. "Oh, sorry for taking so long. Here's your money," he hands some dollars on to the man.

"Thank you," the landlord calmed down.

"By the way, I like you to come in and sit down. I'm conducting an experiment."

"Really? Okay."

"Okay, name," Valmont asked.

"Hideki Chisaka," was the reply.

"Your occupation?"

"Landlord."

"How much do you pay your customers for their month of their rent?"

"¥8,000."

"Well, that's good because too bad you're going to forget everything," the thief puts his amnesia potion on the man's direction and presses the top, spraying him with green gas that causes a knockout out of him.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" Hideki asked.

"What's your name?" Valmont asked in a sinister way.

"It's uh, Jason? Ben? Max? Harry?"

"Occupation?"

"It's uh, banker? Baker? Student?"

"How much do you pay for your customers rent?"

"Uh, 23? 2,300?"

Valmont smirks as he saw the result of what happened when someone is sprayed by this potion.

"It worked. Now, it's time for you to leave."

He grabs the man by his shirt and tosses him out of his door.

"Now to use it on Renamon. But first... I should try making commands," he suggested to himself as he goes to look for another guinea pig. Hiding in an alley, he saw a woman passing by so he grabs her and takes her to his apartment for an experiment.

"What is the meaning of this?" she questioned.

"I'm working on a special perfume. Can you take a look at it, please?" Valmont instructed and the woman followed it. He sprays her with the potion, knocking her down for a few seconds.

"Who am I?" was her question.

"You're garbage, that's what. You should go to a trash can outside the building."

"Okay."

As she followed the instruction, the woman puts herself in a trash can. Valmont laughs at this moment.

"Now to use this on Renamon and get her by my side," the latter said.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Valmont goes over to Calumon as he decided to check out on Rika. He notices him outside the front gate.

"Um, Calumon, what are you doing outside?" the former asked in confusion.

"I'm outside because I'm thinking of a way to get Rika and Renamon," the latter replied.

"I see," the former crime boss replied in sarcasm as this is what he doesn't have in mind for them.

He and the Digimon went to the side of the house to see Rika closing the door. Even though it is covered, they could see through her throwing her D-Power into the trash can, again, and lying down on the table. They went down to hide as Rika's grandmother opens the door and started talking to her about her attitude, but their heads went up a little.

"Well, so much for the D-Power," Valmont commented on that part.

"So, what are we going to do to get them back together?" Calumon asked.

"How about we do nothing?"

The Digimon himself can't believe what to be hearing from the human himself.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing. After all, we have plenty of time to think about that plan, and doing nothing is a part of it."

"Oh, okay," Calumon said happily. Too bad he doesn't even realize Valmont is lying and that he is not planning to get Rika and Renamon back together.

"Well, I got to get going. I will think of a plan and you think another way if that plan doesn't work out," the criminal stated as he sneaks away from the side of the house to the gate. As he walked away, he thought of telling the Digimon that he lied about wanting to get the two back together when, in fact, he has no plans of doing so.

* * *

That night, Valmont hides in the shadow as Rika finally goes to Renamon's aid after the times she refuses to do so. He secretly followed her. After all, she knows of where Renamon is with the D-Power on her hands. He watched to see the battle between her and Harpymon at the park. It's results in the Digimon herself turning into a stronger Digimon called Kyubimon. She defeats Harpymon, but things are different as she decided not to absorb her data. For Valmont, there is an event that goes worst as this conversation plays out.

"Rika, you saved my life. Why did you do it?" Kyubimon asked.

"Someone had to do it. You saved my life once," Rika replied, trying to hide her true feelings.

"You were just repaying a debt?"

"No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner," her true feelings are showing a little bit.

"And that's what partners do. We protect each other. Is that what you're saying?" Kyubimon asked again.

"Yeah, something like that," Rika chuckled as her true feelings are emerging even more. "We'll watch each other's back."

Valmont is not really happy on what has happened in this moment. He looks angry as his fist clenched so he went out of hiding to confront her for what she did.

"How dare she created a difference between us?!"

As he gets closer to the two, not to mention pushing aside Takato, Henry, their Digimon partners, and Calumon, Kyubimon takes notice of his presence.

"Rika, behind you."

"Huh?" the human girl follows her partner's instruction and notice Valmont is looking at her angry. She realizes what this means as she discovers he saw her reconciling with Kyubimon. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yes, it is, Rika," Valmont grabs Rika in front of her t-shirt and toss her aside. "It's exactly what I think you're doing, but I can give you the chance to brush it aside. You know, I talked to you from the two past nights and you should know you're just like me. I thought we could be friends because of those similarities we have. You should join me. You got two choices; be with Kyubimon and oppose me or renounce her and join me. Make your choice."

Rika closes her eyes as she thought back on what had happened on the past two days. Her mind is filled with two choices on a scale; her bond with her Digimon partner or joining someone who is just as bad as her. She struggles inside of herself on what she should decide on.

After a few seconds, she opens her eyes as her final decision has been made.

"I made my choice," Rika said as everyone around her are wondering what it is. "I choose to be with her instead!"

As her decision is made, everyone, including Kyubimon, is relief of this. Well, Valmont is enraged of this as this is not what he wanted for her.

"If that's what you chose, then I'll sever the bond between you two by myself. Shadowkhan!" he yelled as lots and lots of shadow appear on everybody's eyes. Then it formed the Shadowkhan around them.

"You! You're the one who summoned those ninjas before!" Rika realizes the truth behind her nightmare.

"Those were the same ninjas who attacked me last night!" Kyubimon exclaimed also discovering the truth behind the attack on her at the playground.

"That's right. They're called the Shadowkhan! Now, my shadow ninja army, attack!" Valmont commanded.

They follow his command and started throwing shuriken at the two. Kyubimon dodges those items out of the way and tried using an attack, but the ninjas are too fast to pin her down and sending a kick to her stomach while Rika barely dodges the shuriken as she gets a few scratches even on the left side of her face.

"Rika! Don't worry, we'll help!" Takato exclaimed as he and Henry try to help with Guilmon and Terriermon, but the four were restrained by four Shadowkhan.

"Stay out of these, you two and your Digimon partners. This is between them," said the criminal before taking focus on Calumon and grabbing a hold of him. "And as for you, Calumon, I expect you to make sure she doesn't try to go there, but no. You let her go there."

"Does that mean you're not planning to get them back together?" Calumon asked in fright.

"No, I lied," Valmont replied sinisterly and tosses the little Digimon aside.

A group of Shadowkhan started grabbing Rika and using both a punch and kick against her repeatedly. They take turns into doing this to her. Before long, they use their shuriken to land more scratches to her especially on her forehead. Valmont takes glee on watching this moment.

"Rika!" Kyubimon cried as she can't believe what the shadow ninjas are doing to her human partner. She tries to struggle free. "Fox Tail Inferno!" she launches some light blue flames from her tails, but they dodge out of the way. "Dragon Wheel!" she turns herself into a blue swirling blue fire as she frees herself and stop some of them before freeing Rika from them. She tires out after this and turns back into Renamon.

This isn't over yet as the four Shadowkhan that has Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon attempt to launch an attack on the weakened Renamon.

_"I can't let that man win to show me that it's a better decision to be with him! I got to do something! After all, I swear I will watch her back and she promised the same!"_ Rika thought as she can't believe what the ninjas are going to do next. Despite all her injuries, she grabs a hold of the same stick she used to stab Harpymon and stabs one ninja to the back, causing him to be knocked out. The other three focus on her as they started to attack, but Renamon gets up and scratches them. She helps Rika stand up and they make a fighting stance together. After all, they swear to watch each other's back. The remaining Shadowkhan flee as a result.

"I swear, Rika, I'm gonna make you suffer for this," Valmont angrily said before running off.

"Just what is that all about, Rika?" Renamon asked about the man.

"I don't know who he is, Renamon, but I'm happy to tell you about the time I met him, and telling me I'm just like him," Rika suddenly faints. After all, the injuries are taking its toll.

"Go back to your homes, I'll help her," the foxy Digimon said as she carries the girl in her arms and running off.

As he runs off from the park, Valmont vows on his promise to make Rika suffer for reconciling with Renamon and the amnesia potion is his perfect tool to do it.


End file.
